Fallen Leaves
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: This is the story about the crazy scientist Dr. Frankenstein and the evil witch Medusa Gorgon; Epic story about what happens when they collide again and try to take over the world! Based on an RP my friends did on Myspace. NOT my work!
1. Chapter 1

Stein twitched. He could feel the insanity in him begin to increase. Just being around her caused the Kishin's wavelength of insanity amplifies inside him. How someone so vile and evil could cause such a reaction just by being here; it all intrigued him. Medusa was indeed an interesting specimen. He cranked the giant screw protruding from his skull until it snapped into place. Fixing his glasses, he gave the decadent witch a sharp glare.

"Of course I did..." he spat out in a witty retort.

"Not very many of my specimens come back voluntarily."

A grimacing grin came over him as he leaned in over Medusa, eyes widened and showing his madness. He raised his hands around her head suggesting he'd choke the life from her.

"I'll dissect you for sure this time!"

Her smile toward him was now vicious and seductive, showing that the insanity of the Dr. Stein had no affect on her. Her eyes gleamed like a snake charmers.

"You think you have that ability? You poor soul." she said in a grimly manner. Her hands rose to his chest fingers roaming it like a snake in the sand. "You knew it was only a matter of time before you realized the illusions you are having."

A sinister chuckle passed her lips. "Do I feel real? Do I have the warm touch like the living? The skin like a woman? The one that you killed." She taunted.

Her touch edged at the insanity in him to further its growth. His mind was made up already. His hands froze in position around her head as she spoke. When she finished with her haunting words, he couldn't help but the chuckle manically to himself. His hands being in the position they were, were perfect for him. Passing his soul wavelength through him he used it to electrocute the evil witch as he screamed over the sound of the electricity being forced into her body.

"My Dear witch Medusa, if you think you can't be killed then you are more insane that I AM!" He released his 'treatment' and watched as she fell almost lifelessly and charred to the ground. Staring down at the smoldering witch with disgust he spoke once more in a monotone.

"I'm not naive as to how you survived. Shattering your soul was a gamble, even for you. Be assured, I won't let you get away from me so easily this time...My specimen."

Those last words left on his face a mincing smile.

She appeared behind him completely unharmed, her eyes red. For some reason her and her taunting voice would not leave. "Indeed, I won't get away, you won't let me."

Could she have been ever growing illusion ever since that night? To survive something like that should only make it seem natural. She was truly was playing a game with him and his mind.

Her smirk grew. "The insane was you and ONLY you. You keep talking on to something that is not there. Do you truly want more democracy? Over the one who brought you a world where you can be yourself? Not hide."

Stein watched as the smoldering witch vanished before his eyes, only to reform behind him. It sent a chill down his spine as he listened, further sinking into madness. He couldn't touch her, was she really just an illusion? No, it was just his frustration building up. He slouched over grinning to himself sinisterly. He couldn't fight off the insanity much longer. Something had to be done to make her leave; or at least, let him be. That night under the school ran through his mind erratically. He was searching for some hint of weakness. Anything he could use against her. Then he remembered her words at the dance earlier in the evening.

"Did you mean it? I wont believe it until you prove it, but did you mean it? The I love you part."

He slowly regained his posture and stood straight. Turning to face the witch he looked in her eyes to see if she was lying or not. His expression was still as creepy as ever. The insanity was creeping over him and he couldn't control it this time. Another twist of the bolt snapped his thoughts on Medusa.

"You're certainly not an illusion my dear witch. Illusions don't have Soul wavelengths and yours is vile in all manners. However, being 'myself' does sound nice."

He raised both hands to Medusa's shoulders and leaned in close. His lips sparked with his wavelength a little at being so close to hers. He spoke to her soft enough that only she could hear.

"We're the same, you and I... The difference is, I don't need illusions to face my fears...Medusa sensei~

wont you come out and play?"

Through the beginning of his actions, her smile faded, her eyes had yet to say the same. She wanted to know where he was getting at with this. Her mind pondered everything for a quick moment.

"I am playing Dr. Stein." she mumbled viciously. "Your mind intrigues me. The words you think are right, amuses me." She raised her hands to his cheeks. "What do you care my words are truth or fiction anyways?"

The arrow of her abilities arises underneath him, pushing him back full force. She sits still smirking once more. Serious soon another chuckle arose.

Stein never removed his eyes from her. It was almost as if he expected the attack. He caught himself and slide to a stop before he stood erect and sunk his hands into his pockets. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and then replaced his hands in his lab coat. A chuckle came out from him as well. The half insane scientist stared down Medusa, a fellow scientist. He hid his eyes behind the glare of his glasses in the moonlight.

"You wont let me dissect you at all will you? How sad this makes me. Dont you think you're being a bit mean, Medusa?"

A small plume of smoke shaped itself into a shinigami skull and rose into the atmosphere from the end of the cigarette. The way he was talking to her seemed almost friendly, but thus was Steins demeanor towards the witch. She was, after all, a fellow scientist. He seemed to have his head on straight, for the most part. It would seem she feared him getting too close. It was all a part of his little 'experiment'. Or maybe it was a precaution. After all, she was nearly killed the last time he was that close to her. Either way, This witches soul intrigued him.

"So what is it that you're after this time, Medusa? Or am I just that special to you..." he taunted with a smile peering at her through the bottom of his glasses as his head tilted back a little.

"Have you not figured it out yet? From every action I took, every person I involved, it should be easy enough. More or less don't get your hopes up on any truth to your last statement."

She figured he was up to something more then dissection so she was up to something as well. Soon the thought went onto that wench Marie. The one the she was keeping a close eye on.

Her facial expression twitched as she moved on. Her footing moved towards Stein. "In any case...there is nothing mean about it. Should it seem to give me something in return besides life." she ended with a hiss of pleasure.

"I'm sorry."

Stein's expression shot to serious instantly as he cranked the giant screw once more. When it clicked this time it sounded a lot like a gun shot. Medusa's advance towards him was stopped immediately, much to her surprise. Stein had taken all motor function away from her, save the ability to speak.. He advanced towards her and began to explain, although he knew she had probably figured it out by now what had happened.

"You cant have me Medusa"

His expression grew more sinister and satisfying the closer he got. He pulled from his lab coat a marker and began to plot out his cutting lines on medusa's skin.

"Soul Sewing has turned you into my obedient little patient. Where shall I start first? Shall I rip your heart out? Or maybe a Lung? Or maybe a stab through the Aorta and just watch as you bleed to death from the inside out. Its all so appealing. You can decide."

He took out a scalpel from his coat and brushed it lightly along her cheek, leaving a small cut. The sight of her blood excited him. He'd tear her to shreds and play with the remains at this rate.

She knew this all to well before, though he was not in the same state, so it seemed. Still a smile crept on her face from this interesting event. Her eyes grew with a delicate thrill. "Oh is that what you think of it?" She snickered. A black snake had gotten around her by this point with a arrow crowed below to push him back again. She flipped back and slid to the wall.

"You shouldn't start with me. If you know what's good for you and that Marie."

Stein caught himself once more and fixed his glasses as he stood. He waved his finger back and forth tauntingly which in turn forced medusa to imitate him. At the snap of a finger she was once again sewn to the wall she escaped to. Their expressions didn't change. Stein charged at her being careful to avoid the vector plate she used to repel him as well as keeping an eye out for anything else she might try...

"Marie-Chan is a Death Scythe, She can handle herself. Are you Jealous of her?" he taunted the constrained witch as he drew his wavelength into both hands and forced a giant blast through her.

"Double Soul purge, TWIN LANCE!"

She was becoming agitated with him. Was she really at a deadline? Her body became eager to get from his ensnare. The attack was coming right at her. One more time the snake flew from her dark and painted blood stream. The untie came forth once more as the vex sent her away. She was doing the same old tricks and decided to think of new options. "That wouldn't last long."

"Jealousy is not what I go for. It's not worth my time. People just getting in the way need to be tampered with. You decline me but my body is only of use to you? If that's the case...you'll have to think twice."

"Misguided Medusa, your body is indeed interesting, but I want the whole damn thing!"

Steins insanity began to take hold of him once more. In his eyes, he had already gone mad. Greed crept up as he eyed the witch, examining her head to toe.

"I'm not denying you, Just trying to figure out why its me that you want. Whats your obsession with me Medusa? Is it the thrill of driving me insane? Using my already large insanity against me? Or is it that you have a physical interest in me. Whatever the case, the more you try to play head games, the more I want to strangle the life out of you."

Stein was snapping. The insanity in him has finally completely taken over. He needed Marie-Chan. Fast. Then he stopped... His soul wavelength changed. He was calm. Something inside him snapped. That was for certain. He looked up with maddening eyes at the witch. His expression went from mad and insane, to sinister and murderous. Steins true nature had awoken.

"So I'm your favorite test subject then. Lets do one more experiment then shall we... Medusa-chan~"

Stein commanded the soul stitches and forced her to walk over to him as he did to her. When they were face to face he noticed another of her snakes slipping loose to come to her defense. In one motion, he leaned in and kissed the witch allowing a surplus of his wavelength to flow through her, stitching the snake to the ground.

"You are indeed an interesting scientist.. But I, my dear, am Mad. Drive me insane however much you want, I don't care anymore."

Stein rose both arms and fixed his hands on either side of her head. He was going to make sure she felt this one. Using most of the wavelength he poured into her with the kiss, he completely froze Medusa, effectively turning her into a cadaver.

"Dont hate me for this..."

"Soul Menace."

Lightning stuck that very instant, guided by Steins insanity and wavelength. Stein wanted her alive…but why?

All she could do was obey him. Her body moved with him and that interesting wavelength. She was getting confused by this point. She also did not have time to respond before his lips pried into hers. Her eyes narrowed to this her struggles was a waste less effort. Now, she could not run.

Soon those intense eyes widened like they were begging and not from the shock going through her body. She had so much more to say and this was it. The inside of her body rambled on in screams and hisses. Her mouth opened to say something but it was nothing more then the wind.

Stein looked on at the witch from his lab chair. She hadn't moved in quite a while. He wondered if maybe he over did it. The insanity was still influencing him and in this state, he didn't want to let his prized specimen go to waste. He picked up the charred witch and carried her back to his operating table. He was, after all, a doctor, and a witch was a terrible thing to waste. He knew she wasn't dead because if she was, then her soul would have materialized before him. Since that didn't happen, he figured he would 'rig' her up so that he could keep an eye on her.

An hour later he left the operating table and made some coffee. He had completely sewn the witch up, head to toe. He could control her every movement if he wanted. He sat in his lab chair and sipped his coffee with a sense of accomplishment. He couldn't wait for his new 'Puppet' to wake up. She was going to absolutely hate him for this, but he didn't care. The insanity's affects had worn away by now. He was going to enjoy turning the tables for her.

Her eyes cast open in anger. She had realized that her body has been a subject and something could be completely different about her. Her eyes change to a laughing matter as she sat up. She felt the stitching around her beautiful body and tested it. Her gaze looked towards Stein.


	2. Chapter 2

" 'Your just like me. You don't understand love.' " She mocked him. "I wonder why that line came up." she snickered. She moved behind him in a quick manner her gliding like slithering. She glared down at him her eyes seductive and witty.

She was trying to be careful of for who knows what might happen. But she was still showing that she wouldn't go down that easily.

Stein made no reaction, he simply took a sip of his coffee with both hands. He grinned at the brim of his cup when medusa unwittingly copied the motion. He couldn't quite read her mind, but he could predict her movements and choose to substitute his own by confusing her bodies nervous system. This was stronger than Soul sewing. And the look on her face was priceless. She could no longer harm him.

"I've decided to keep you. You may be useful to me, and besides, you're truly a rare prize. You want to drive me insane, two can play at that game. I now control you completely after you've undergone my little...surgery." He got up and walked slowly over to his computer and clicked a few buttons. His expression grew serious now as he turned back to Medusa, whom was still confused that she could move freely at the moment. Stein snickered to himself be she was testing out what she could and could not do. It was obvious that she was pissed off. For probably the first time in her life, she wasn't in control.

"You're absolutely right, Medusa. Creatures like you and I cannot comprehend love. And so we end up treating those we care about like they're nothing more than experimental gain. In our case, test subjects."

He walked up to medusa again and left her motions free. He was curious as to what she would try to do. He removed his glasses and met her face to face, just like before. His words were soft but stern.

"Our true nature is that of Monsters. We can be nothing else. Insanity is just a byproduct. A variable in an experiment."

His eyes flashed with a deep aura. It matched the insane wavelength inside him...

Had he really learned to control it?

"Of course our natures make us this way. I am a witch therefore I don't have a need for love. I have no need for a man's touch. The imperfect nature of good and evil is what makes it very interesting." She sneered at him. "In your case like you said it is mostly pure insanity. The want of torture more then the want of gentle kindness. But be warned for anything could happen."

Her face seemed like a cobra ready to strike at it's pray. She was not to happy with his words and wanted to make things a little bit different. Her hand went into 1/4 into a fist as her expression suddenly turned to the biggest laughter she could ever make.

"I say again 'You poor soul!' I may be the one bonded and pushed towards every command. But something seems off and it's quite amusing. I thank you for saying your kind words." She closes her eyes and sneered once more almost like she was more then a witch that she was a devil. "Take your best shot. Do whatever you want. I really don't care." Looks at him her laughter building up. Then soon it goes back to normal. Her radiant and vicious smile of had once a gone reappearing. "Nothing's over." she places her arms around his neck. "Until someone is dead."

"Poor Soul? How so? Is it that I am tortured by you, and driven into insanity. Or is it because you're pushing to see if I will become the next Kishin. And its kind of working."

Stein was far from amused by her seductive tactics. The thought of her having any influence over him was already making him queasy. He is the doctor. And so he like being in control. He reminded Medusa of this with a simple twitch of his expression. Medusa's arms clutched at her chest. She sank to her knee's grasping for air. Stein was constricting her lungs with a mere glance.

"Its you, my dear misguided witch, who does not yet comprehend the gravity of your situation. Not over until one of us is dead you say? I could make that decision instantaneously."

His words felt like clamps as the grasp on her lungs tightened. The cynicism returned to his face and he began to laugh out loud, as if to mock her. He crouched down at the witch's side and tilted his head as he peered through his thick lenses to see if she was still conscious. He had not let insanity take over...yet. The mad scientist spoke to the near lifeless form condescendingly.

"​Auto asphyxiation.​.​.​Its always a favorite.. I like seeing my subjects kill themselves. Its kind of thrilling... Like a manatee."

He released the grasp on her lungs and watched a she coughed up some blood while gasping for air. He stood back up and peered at her under his glasses and watched as her anger grew. It would only merit a similar response.

"I will not become your Kishin....Even snakes know when not to play with fire."

As she gagged and coughed for air, she laughed lightly. "Do it. I dare you. Kill me." she glanced up at him once more with her smile. "Make everything we both work for go to waste. And not to mention leave a poor a child without it's mother."

She got off from the floor and dust herself off she seemed to be calm...almost to calm. She kept to him like there was something on her mind. Her delicate features became relaxed as she turned to her seductive side.

Her mannerisms provoked him. Stein simply turned out a smile and peered through the bottom of his glasses at the witch. He probably could kill her where she stood. But there's always the risk of her shattering her soul again and getting away. That would completely nullify the 'Soul Surgery' he performed earlier on her. He would lose leverage once again. Truly it was a vexing situation.

"You said yourself that monsters like us cant comprehend love, why should I have any reason to spare you based on Crona's behalf. She may be your daughter, but to you, she is a tool. Nothing more."

He wanted to toy with his play thing some more. He took control of her body and made her come closer, eventually cradling his hands around her neck and pulling her in close.

"Why would I kill my favorite test subject in the middle of my experiment? And you call yourself a scientist. Ill cut you to bits."

The fact of the matter was, Stein couldn't kill Medusa... Not just yet. But in this position, it would seem he had the upper hand. At any rate, he wanted to know what her intentions were. If he had to play along with her snake-like charm, then so be it.

She made her hand rise to his cheek once more in a slow motion, as she was having trouble with moving on her own. Her nails dug into Dr. Stein's cheeks and sliced down-ward, cutting his skin open. The blood trinkled down her hand and dripped onto her face. She had a splatter of his blood whipped across her face. A subtle smirk formed as she licked it from her skin and slowly back into her mouth, some blood left over like blood red lipstick on her lips. She wasn't ready to gasp for air just yet; not read to give him any satisfaction.

"Oh I do. There are just many reasons why one must say things so delicately? Do you think of yourself as someone I wanted as a tool?"

She needed to throw more things at him for the time being. Through her mind was his words softly there from minor times ago. There was something growing, she couldn't figure out what it was, or could she? Was he right when he said she desired him physically? That would be an animals joke and something she would not live up to... maybe. For now, those where going to be pushed aside for she was going to take action.

"How vulgar," she sneered in a small hiss.

"Vulgar is my nature."

He relaxed his grasp on the woman and got a cloth to wipe off the blood she drew. He didn't mind the cut one bit. It simply showed him her agitation. A rather pleasant sight because that meant that something he said sunk in, and better yet, it bothered her. He carried himself not like he was afraid of her any more. And to a degree, he wasn't. His nonchalant attitude shone through and he wondered about his laboratory aloofly not giving a damn about what she decided to do. Its not like he didn't care what sort of tricks she pulled, its that it didn't matter. In an instant he could stop her in her tracks... And he was intent to demonstrate this... In a way, taking her freedom in a glance was sadistically satisfying to him. Not to mention it would probably be torturous to her, which made this little game of his all the more fun. Her words meant next to nothing as he carried on, looking for beakers and mixing chemicals. Stein was in his own little 'Mad scientist' world as he listened to her with a sadistic grin on his face. The anger she got with him, the more he enjoyed it. He had no particular intentions for the situation they were in, he just enjoyed the concept of controlling someone's life. It was a part of the mad scientist in him.

"Life and Death, such delicate choices; and yet, so easy to make them. I don't really care if you want me as a tool. Weapons are tools, not Technicians... I wont allow it, and there's nothing you'll be able to do about it."

He turned back to Medusa and grinned as wide as he could. She wasn't the only one that could play mind games.

She chuckled at his words as they mostly contradicted him in a sad manner. She stood in a quiet manner and gazed at him like the usual Medusa-Sensei. This was getting old but, what good was it to quit? She just decided to do something different. She sat down and kept her gaze, her face lays on her fist gently. She seemed amused but a bit timid too.

"There is no point in saying it that way. It makes no sense. You really can't make any of it, even with this total control. How would I defend myself from Shinigami and the others? How can I get from my sister without her revenge? You being so mean to me..."

An interesting concept. It was certain for now that Stein didn't want Medusa's life. Could he really let her go? Was he within his right mind?...well, as right as it gets. Of course he was. Stein another trick up his sleeve...

"Lets do an experiment.​.​.​Medusa.​"​

He forced her to stand with the effects of the soul surgery, and then he approached her.

"No more mind games Medusa. Your next actions will determine if you die today."

With a snap of his fingers, he released all of the soul wavelength that was stored in her as per the surgery. In a vibrant electrostatic shock, all the energy left the witch Medusa's body. It caused a mini-seizure in the ex-shibusen nurse.

"I no longer have any definite control over your body. Get what you want and get out of my lab."

Stein had that look of insanity in him. Part of him wanted to fight her again. The other part wanted to calm the growing insanity. His eyes twitched a bit as he looked at her with his head cocked to the side. The silhouette left my the moons shadow displayed a spine chilling insanity welling up inside him.

She raised herself as her eyes seemed a bit blank for a mere second. She lowered and closed her eyes after the semi-shaking she had gone through. It seemed that the snake witch was at ease but still aggravated. She smirked deviously at Stein.

"I'll indeed do so," she mumbled as she grabbed his lab coat ever so gently. Her heals rose off the ground, pushing her up, close to Stein. Her grip slightly tightened after awhile as she had a soft smile. "Will you miss me," she questioned in a chuckle.

As her lips pressed into his she closed her eyes. Her body laid slightly into his in a gentle manner. A feeling of wet came over Stein's lips, with the feeling of a lightly rough texture. The heals fell back down as she smirked up at him and walked away with nothing else, not even good-bye.

Steins eyes went wide shortly after the kiss. 'What is she thinking?' he thought to himself. He wanted answers. He wasnt going to just let her walk out either. He released his control of her because it was absolutely pointless to fight her with it. That and it was no fun.

"Dont just think you'll walk away from me un scathed. You really should know me better by now, Medusa."

Stein flourished up next to her and reached for her shoulders. He spun the witch on her heel's and returned her ever so gentle gesture right back to her. Only this time he kissed her, it had an aftershock. Sparks danced around the two beings and passed from Stein and through Medusa. The snake witch was jolted and stumbled backwards a bit. Her expression revealed anger and agitation.

"It seems my experiment was a success... This is turning into quite the spat between us, isn't it. Medusa-kun."

His former quirky tone returned and if you didn't know the man, it could be misconstrued as insanity taking over. Stein was toying with her nearly the whole time. Alas, the time for play was over. He figured this would either end one of two ways. In bed, or dead. The doctor chuckled to himself, hoping for the first option, but his non chalantness wouldn't allow the results to matter to him. He was living in the moment. Truly, how a mad scientist should live.

She frowned as she stared at him in slight anger. She twitch with an extremely small chuckle. Her eyes narrowed, getting her ready for his next move.

"What was your conclusion doctor? This spat."

She held her body up hoping for some answer. Her hand twitched as the snake tattoo started to move. She pushed forward in a balance.

He showed no hesitation in his rush at the witch. Both of his hands were teeming with his soul wavelength. His expression grew serious as he focused on the task at hand. Revenge on the witch responsible for causing the spike in his insanity. This wasn't about Shinigami, or the students, or the other death scythes. It was personal. Stein absolutely hated the fact that there were two mad scientist. The witch both intrigued and aggravated him. If he couldn't kill her, hopefully he could convince her to join him... Or at least prove to be the better scientist. He stopped short and thrust a large amount of energy at her torso.

"Sorry Medusa, I don't really care what happens next, as long as I can cut you to bits in the end. Double soul purge, TWIN LANCE!"


	3. Chapter 3

The two waves collided and exploded just before they met her body. The shock desecrated the surroundings. As the smoke cleared, he began to let his eyes scan for her. He spoke up so she could hear from whatever pile of rubble she was in.

"The outcome of my experiment was to prove that what you said that night at the dance at shibusen, that you needed me, or at this point I'm beginning to suspect that you want me for some reason, was true. Let me assure you, I'll not go quietly."

Her vector arrows protected her from everything as she stood defended. She figured he'd do something like this, so prepared herself just like this. A wide grin kept to her face like a mocking laugh. She pushed through the broken area to Stein.

"Stein-sensei," she smiled charmingly, " you'll never cut me into shreds. You know your feelings of more then one."

The vector rapped around Stein to hold him down. She dashed infront of him and stared straight into his eyes. Her's where unreadable.

"Not go quietly? That's charming, but who said you had to be quiet Stein. I bet there are things you want to know. I am willing to help you."

Stein found himself in a predicament. Then again, he was kind of hoping this would happen. Now if he could just choose his words carefully, maybe he could get the answers he was looking for.

"It doesn't seem that I have much of a choice in the matter this time. However, I am curious as to what you could possibly offer. This world is a bit boring and dry."

Stein was talking in circles opposed to his actions. Maybe the man was nuts. Nevertheless, what he said to her was the truth. He wanted something new. Something that could change, and make the experiment more interesting. If Medusa knew something he didn't, he wanted in on it. It was no fun to dissect the same old things over and over. When Stein would go into fits of insanity, his perspective of things changed. Shinigami called it evil. To stein, it was a variable in an experiment. Something new he could explore. He wondered if Medusa could offer him that. If she could not, his interest in the witch would be lost, and he would have no use for her. He paused a moment before he reacted to her little 'bind'...

"Even so, I told you this wouldn't be easy."

Stein's being pulsated with his spirit. The vector encompassing him was ripped to pieces as a glob like figure forced its way out and surrounded Stein. After a few moments the glob, composed of his soul wavelength, dissipated.

"Protective Spirit Body...Really nifty in a pinch... Tell me Medusa, What answers do you think I seek?"

By this point, it seemed the doctor was beginning to understand. Of course she had reasons for wanting him, but if he could help her, that would be good enough. She knew what he needed from a world and would gladly compromise with him. But first was first, the turn around of words Stein presented. She was still being cautious. This was almost a twist around of words to where he was making her speak for HIM.

"I am a witch and there for am classified as an evil creature to Shinigami. Though that seems true, it's in a witches nature to be so. You are classified as the same when purged into your insanity. What do you think is wrong with that? I am being who I am classified to be within my kind, and there on I can survive. It's not just us who cause trouble, it's Shinigami's and HUMANS. You seem to understand though, and the opportunity is great if you realize it all and come with me."

She was being sincerely truthful to this point. With all her manipulation and wrong doings, it was mostly in the need for her interest: science. She was becoming slightly bored from further motions and wanted this to end quickly. All her time here made her miss most of her life; even if this was slightly thrilling. Now was the time to end it though, with any great outcome, if possible.

"What ever you think is affirmative," she chuckled.

"I see... You're not half bad at this, Medusa."

He chuckled a bit to himself. He knew she would probably use him and get rid of him, but he intended to do the same with her. There was a small possibility of compromise though, and stein loved uneven odds. It would prove to be a greater triumph to him in the end result. He sunk his hands into his lab coat and walked over next to the witch.

"Whatever I think? My dear witch I think you're batshit crazy... Then again, so am I."

He leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers once more. A small jolt passed through her, but this was no where near the amount as before. Just enough for a little static shock. He chuckled at her a bit.

"I wont believe you until you show me an un-boring world."

The insane grin crept over his face once more. Stein no longer fought off the insanity. Instead, he embraced it. He felt like he could finally dissect without feelings of betrayal.

Her hand grasped his cheek and held his head to glance at hers. Her smirk held viciously to him. Her body held still in no reflex to anything. She stared into his deep insanity with her orbs of peircing depths and manipulation.

"Well first, I think we should stop fighting, don't you think? Second, just follow me into the witches world and see what it's made of... Now that is a thought of getting to a witches mind, but it's not and I really have no care. Also another thing..."

She paused with a frown.

Stein stared back into Medusa's eyes and listen to her propositions. In theory, they sounded boring. He liked picking fights with the snake witch, although he may have to bite the bullet on that one. And although he wanted to get inside a witches head... as well as the rest of ones anatomy... He didnt really care to observe the world of black magic. One witch would do. This witch, he thought to himself with a still twisted smile. Embracing his insanity made him feel so much more alive. It would seem that Stein was sort of in debt to Medusa for releasing Kishin Asura; Although Stein would probably kill him if given the chance. He had some twisted desire to be the ultimate specimen. Once he had observed and studied everything with Medusa, he would evolve it. Make it better. Make it more interesting. His soul wavelength grew into something inexplicable. It was almost as if it became Insanity itself... And he loved it. Never had he felt so thrilled before. Two scientists with mutual goals. This would indeed be interesting.

"We'll compromise for now on the fighting thing, and I've been inside your mind. Wouldnt mind going back sometime. For now, Show me the best your world can offer.... And Ill make it 10 times better."

an almost demonic grin swept across his face. He pressed his forehead to hers and looked, wide eyed and edging at insanity, into hers.

"What do you say, eh, Medusa-chan?"

She wondered if this was to be taken seriously or as a joke. This seemed easy to her, so a catious effort might still need to come in handy. She knew that he was ready though, for his face, eyes and actions showed all. A stunned part of her showed to his first words but grew to a crazy happiness. This overly confident doctor was, in general, fun. But how fun was he... really?

"Okay Stein; that is something I would hope for," she hissed in laughter. "I agree to your terms Stein. It will be interesting to see what you come up with."

She started to walk from his laboratory as she had no further intentions. Well, nothing imaginable. She still needed to go and take down the rest of the people that where in here way, and now Death the Kid was one as well. A viper smile appeared on her lips in thoughts.

Stein sat back on his couch and watched as the witch headed for the door. She obviously had something else planned, but he didn't much feel like doing anything. Matching wits and fighting with Medusa all day has made him tired a bit. Its a wonder the witch wasn't tired herself. He had been electrocuting and toying with her all day. He sprawled out on the couch a bit and spoke to her just as she reached the door.

"You're not tired? I've been 'playing' with you all day. You have to be somewhat tired. Its not good to dissect with no rest or on an empty stomach... Come take a nap with me..hebi-kun~3 We can start changing the world tomorrow"

Steins smiled twisted upwards. He wondered if the witch would accept his offer. Either way, it could be fun.

She stopped from his words with a cold face. She was tired, extremely, but the world won't stop spinning just for her... yet. The thought to take a nap with him was a trigger to make her twitch. She could still determine the two on opposite sides; even if the doctor thought he was the only one to change anything. Her body turned to him.

"You can think of it as pretty obvious Stein. Though, you do make a good point, I am not so sure to wanting to do anything while being in your place. I have no intent of letting you dissect me again."

Her eyes snapped to an idea that made her slightly smirk. She ignored what she said and walked to him. She peered down at him like she had a plan with him.

"Or we could start tonight~," she lowly hissed with temptation.

Stein glanced at her, now standing in front of him. He had let loose a twisted chuckle to himself as she mentioned dissection. The thought did cross his mind, but so did other things. He wrapped his arms around the witches waist and pulled her down to him on the patchwork couch forcing them face to face. His hand filled hers and secured themselves lazily, one out-stretched and one resting on the back of the couch. He bound their hands together with his soul sewing technique and whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going to dissect you...tonight... I figured we could practice...'Soul Resonance' instead."

He laughed a bit in a monotone as he kissed her cheek, leaving an electric charge that tempted her for more.

She smiled in a chuckle to those words. She was interested in to what he ment fully. Maybe it was the same thing she was thinking. She knew was that she could not decline the offer. That was not because their hands were sewed together.

"Indeed and maybe you can go through fields that is not of yours." she whispered back seductively.

She kissed him on the lips blankly. Her body positioned itself comfortably over his body and her mouth smirks deviously.

He shifted himself under her as she positioned herself to get comfortable. A small but cocky smile crept to his facade.

"Fields not of my own eh, sounds...interesting?"

He smirked devilishly, releasing one hand from the soul sewing to run down the side of her slender body. He stopped at her hip and slipped his hand under her shirt. His hand curled into her lower back clawing at bare skin as he

forced his head up and met her lips once more. A kiss that seemed to last for hours ended with the mad doctor nibbling at her bottom lip while he was glaring sadistically into her eyes. Insanity had taken over in Stein and he let go and tried not to laugh at her reactions.

"Two can play at that game my dear snake witch."

"We are playing the same game anyways," she mocked with a vicious grin. "Don't you agree?"

Her eyes narrowed with delight as they looked at each other. She licked his lips teasingly and then grabs his lower lip and suckles on it. Her now free fingers slid over his body to where they could go. She then kissed to his own ear.

"Shock me inside and out..."

She grabbed onto the top of his shirt with and curling and piercing through it.

Stein returned her vicious grin with one of his own as he moved his hand from her back to her front and just on the inside of her pants. He gripped at her waistline of her pants and unlocked his other hand from hers and ran it up her shirt. He kissed her again and again all along her neck and collarbone, each kiss leaving remnants of a miniature static shock.

Both hands wondered themselves into discrete area's of her lower and upper body just before he released a subtle, yet powerful jolt of energy into such sensitive area's. He bit at her neck as he did so allowing the shock to resonate between the two of them simultaneously.

As they sparked together he bit harder into her neck and then released it and kissed his marks as if he could heal them and grinned with an insanity in his eyes straight into Medusa's.

"You shouldn't tempt the mad, Medusa~"

She felt the electricity between them and fell into a little bit of a spell of moans. Her hands curled even more making her hands now bleed slightly. She slightly gasped as he bit into her neck, which turned her on ever so. She slightly chuckled at him as he said those words to her. Her eyes squinted lightly together at him with amusement as she soon glanced at his hands.

"You think it's a bit too late for those words doctor? Besides; you tempt the witch...Arrogant."

Her hands grabbed his hips as they massaged their ways into steins pants, like snakes into a cave. The secretly glide to his manhood and fiddle with it. She kisses him once more, but with a slight force. He teeth sink into his skin ever so often until they bleed; through the soft kiss. She licks the blood off gently.


End file.
